Fifteen and Pregnant
by StrawberriesNdWhippedCrea
Summary: When 15-year-old Haley becomes pregnant, it's another blow to an already shattered family life. Her parents are coping with her dad's infidelity. Haley's closest firends are embarrassed by their best friend's situation, and they become emotionally withdra
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of one tree hill.   
  
**Story Plot:** When 15-year-old Haley becomes pregnant, it's another blow to an already shattered family life. Her parents are coping with her dad's infidelity. Haley's closest firends are embarrassed by their best friend's situation, and they become emotionally withdrawn. Nathan tells Haley he will help out, but does these nine months change the way the feel about eachother??  
  
**Fifteen and Pregnant....  
**  
**Chapter one.   
**  
"Yes, all A's" Haley yelped as she showed the report card to Peyton.   
  
"Haley shut up" Peyton said as she heard a nasty voice came out of the corner.   
  
"How about both of you shut up, because you're giving my pretty head a head ache" Brooke said as Nathan put his arm around Brooke and gave them dirty looks.   
  
"Of were so sorry, we don't wanna do that right peyton" Haley said sarcastically as they both laughed.   
  
"Bitch you really got something coming" Nathan said as Brooke kissed him on the cheek   
  
"Yup, sure Nathan whatever you say" Haley said as she walked down the hallway with Peyton and met up with Lucas and Jake.   
  
"Hey, anything happen exciting?" asked Jake as he kissed Peyton on the lips. "Beside Haley and Brooke getting into another fight nope. Just grand" Peyton said.   
  
"Hales you're coming to that party with me tonight?"Lucas asked   
  
"Um, Lucas I have a lot of homework" Haley said Looking down into her book bag. "Hales you promised me" Lucas begged   
  
"Ahh, Fine but if that bitch starts I'm gonna kill her" Haley laughed. "Don't worry we'll help you" Jake said as he and Peyton left.   
  
"Haley, I'll stop by at 4, Luv ya babe" Peyton said as she walked off with Jake. "Can't wait" Haley muttered under her b breath as she got into Lucas's truck.  
  
"Haley, my darling you up here?" Peyton sung as she plopped onto Haley's bed.   
  
"Hey, I need you're opinion" Haley said as she picked up a red top and a black.   
  
"Um, go with the Red and denim pants" Peyton said as Haley went into her bathroom and changed.   
  
"Haley did you die, come out already" Yelled Peyton as she fixed her shirt and hair.   
  
"Hold on" Haley said as she came out of the bathroom with the red top on and denim hip huggers. Her hair was in tendrils pulled in a clip.   
  
"Lets go babe" Peyton yelled as they walked out of her house. They drove and got the boys.   
  
"Where here" Jake said as he put his arm around Peyton and Lucas held onto Haley's knowing she did not wanna go so he did not wanna leave her left out.   
  
"Yeah real great" Haley said as they walked into a huge house and saw, Nathan sitting on the stairs drinking a beer and Brooke already drunk.   
  
"Pey, wanna drink" Jake asked. Peyton nodded. As Lucas and Jake went to go get the drinks. Peyton was gonna ask Haley something but Nathan walked over so drunk.   
  
"HHHHaaaallllleeeyyy, I'm so happy you came" Nathan said as she grinned at her and stressed all his words.   
  
"Get lost Nathan" Peyton said as she walked closer to him   
  
"Shut up bitch, I'm talking to Haley who I might add is looking sexy hot tonight" Nathan smiled as Haley smiled too.   
  
The night was filled with Haley and Nathan drinking and Laughing about stupid things. The disappeared up the stairs. "Haley, I want you" Nathan said as she kissed her all over and she pulled off his shirt. "Me too" The whole night was filled with moans and name calling and their screams.  
  
The next morning Haley felt a pair of two arms around her. She looked over and saw who it was. Haley couldn't breath for a couple of minutes. She got out of bed trying not to wake Nathan up she got on her pants and bra as she looked for her shirt the door swung open. "Nathan you in-;" Brooke said as she saw Nathan sleeping and Haley half dressed. Nathan woke up and looked over at Haley getting dressed and smiled but then turned his head toward the door and his smile turned into a frown.   
  
"Nathan, what I mean how could you. And with her" Brooke Cried as Haley put her shirt on.   
  
"Brooke for what its worth I'm really sorry" Haley lied as Brooke slapped her across the face. Haley reacted and knocked her down and kept hitting her until Jake walked in and pried Haley off of her.   
  
"You slut stay away from Nathan" Brooke yelled at the top of her lungs as Theresa, Tim, Lucas and Peyton ran in. Nathan slipped on his boxers and jeans and got out of bed. He was gonna say something to Haley but she just ran out of the room. Leaving everyone in awe of what just happend.   
  
A/N: Love it.. Hate it.... Please tell me this is my first. Any questions Im me at..   
  
O0xMissylupex0o   
  
Thanks..Strawverri   
  
Fifteen and Pregnant....  
  
Chapter one.   
  
"Yes, all A's" Haley yelped as she showed the report card to Peyton.   
  
"Haley shut up" Peyton said as she heard a nasty voice came out of the corner.   
  
"How about both of you shut up, because you're giving my pretty head a head ache" Brooke said as Nathan put his arm around Brooke and gave them dirty looks.   
  
"Of were so sorry, we don't wanna do that right peyton" Haley said sarcastically as they both laughed.   
  
"Bitch you really got something coming" Nathan said as Brooke kissed him on the cheek   
  
"Yup, sure Nathan whatever you say" Haley said as she walked down the hallway with Peyton and met up with Lucas and Jake.   
  
"Hey, anything happen exciting?" asked Jake as he kissed Peyton on the lips. "Beside Haley and Brooke getting into another fight nope. Just grand" Peyton said.   
  
"Hales you're coming to that party with me tonight?"Lucas asked   
  
"Um, Lucas I have a lot of homework" Haley said Looking down into her book bag. "Hales you promised me" Lucas begged   
  
"Ahh, Fine but if that bitch starts I'm gonna kill her" Haley laughed. "Don't worry we'll help you" Jake said as he and Peyton left.   
  
"Haley, I'll stop by at 4, Luv ya babe" Peyton said as she walked off with Jake. "Can't wait" Haley muttered under her b breath as she got into Lucas's truck.  
  
"Haley, my darling you up here?" Peyton sung as she plopped onto Haley's bed.   
  
"Hey, I need you're opinion" Haley said as she picked up a red top and a black.   
  
"Um, go with the Red and denim pants" Peyton said as Haley went into her bathroom and changed.   
  
"Haley did you die, come out already" Yelled Peyton as she fixed her shirt and hair.   
  
"Hold on" Haley said as she came out of the bathroom with the red top on and denim hip huggers. Her hair was in tendrils pulled in a clip.   
  
"Lets go babe" Peyton yelled as they walked out of her house. They drove and got the boys.   
  
"Where here" Jake said as he put his arm around Peyton and Lucas held onto Haley's knowing she did not wanna go so he did not wanna leave her left out.   
  
"Yeah real great" Haley said as they walked into a huge house and saw, Nathan sitting on the stairs drinking a beer and Brooke already drunk.   
  
"Pey, wanna drink" Jake asked. Peyton nodded. As Lucas and Jake went to go get the drinks. Peyton was gonna ask Haley something but Nathan walked over so drunk.   
  
"HHHHaaaallllleeeyyy, I'm so happy you came" Nathan said as she grinned at her and stressed all his words.   
  
"Get lost Nathan" Peyton said as she walked closer to him   
  
"Shut up bitch, I'm talking to Haley who I might add is looking sexy hot tonight" Nathan smiled as Haley smiled too.   
  
The night was filled with Haley and Nathan drinking and Laughing about stupid things. The disappeared up the stairs. "Haley, I want you" Nathan said as she kissed her all over and she pulled off his shirt. "Me too" The whole night was filled with moans and name calling and their screams.  
  
The next morning Haley felt a pair of two arms around her. She looked over and saw who it was. Haley couldn't breath for a couple of minutes. She got out of bed trying not to wake Nathan up she got on her pants and bra as she looked for her shirt the door swung open. "Nathan you in-;" Brooke said as she saw Nathan sleeping and Haley half dressed. Nathan woke up and looked over at Haley getting dressed and smiled but then turned his head toward the door and his smile turned into a frown.   
  
"Nathan, what I mean how could you. And with her" Brooke Cried as Haley put her shirt on.   
  
"Brooke for what its worth I'm really sorry" Haley lied as Brooke slapped her across the face. Haley reacted and knocked her down and kept hitting her until Jake walked in and pried Haley off of her.   
  
"You slut stay away from Nathan" Brooke yelled at the top of her lungs as Theresa, Tim, Lucas and Peyton ran in. Nathan slipped on his boxers and jeans and got out of bed. He was gonna say something to Haley but she just ran out of the room. Leaving everyone in awe of what just happend.   
  
A/N: Love it.. Hate it.... Please tell me this is my first. Any questions Im me at..   
  
O0xMissylupex0o   
  
Thanks..Strawverri   
  
Chapter one.   
  
"Yes, all A's" Haley yelped as she showed the report card to Peyton.   
  
"Haley shut up" Peyton said as she heard a nasty voice came out of the corner.   
  
"How about both of you shut up, because you're giving my pretty head a head ache" Brooke said as Nathan put his arm around Brooke and gave them dirty looks.   
  
"Of were so sorry, we don't wanna do that right peyton" Haley said sarcastically as they both laughed.   
  
"Bitch you really got something coming" Nathan said as Brooke kissed him on the cheek   
  
"Yup, sure Nathan whatever you say" Haley said as she walked down the hallway with Peyton and met up with Lucas and Jake.   
  
"Hey, anything happen exciting?" asked Jake as he kissed Peyton on the lips. "Beside Haley and Brooke getting into another fight nope. Just grand" Peyton said.   
  
"Hales you're coming to that party with me tonight?"Lucas asked   
  
"Um, Lucas I have a lot of homework" Haley said Looking down into her book bag. "Hales you promised me" Lucas begged   
  
"Ahh, Fine but if that bitch starts I'm gonna kill her" Haley laughed. "Don't worry we'll help you" Jake said as he and Peyton left.   
  
"Haley, I'll stop by at 4, Luv ya babe" Peyton said as she walked off with Jake. "Can't wait" Haley muttered under her b breath as she got into Lucas's truck.  
  
"Haley, my darling you up here?" Peyton sung as she plopped onto Haley's bed.   
  
"Hey, I need you're opinion" Haley said as she picked up a red top and a black.   
  
"Um, go with the Red and denim pants" Peyton said as Haley went into her bathroom and changed.   
  
"Haley did you die, come out already" Yelled Peyton as she fixed her shirt and hair.   
  
"Hold on" Haley said as she came out of the bathroom with the red top on and denim hip huggers. Her hair was in tendrils pulled in a clip.   
  
"Lets go babe" Peyton yelled as they walked out of her house. They drove and got the boys.   
  
"Where here" Jake said as he put his arm around Peyton and Lucas held onto Haley's knowing she did not wanna go so he did not wanna leave her left out.   
  
"Yeah real great" Haley said as they walked into a huge house and saw, Nathan sitting on the stairs drinking a beer and Brooke already drunk.   
  
"Pey, wanna drink" Jake asked. Peyton nodded. As Lucas and Jake went to go get the drinks. Peyton was gonna ask Haley something but Nathan walked over so drunk.   
  
"HHHHaaaallllleeeyyy, I'm so happy you came" Nathan said as she grinned at her and stressed all his words.   
  
"Get lost Nathan" Peyton said as she walked closer to him   
  
"Shut up bitch, I'm talking to Haley who I might add is looking sexy hot tonight" Nathan smiled as Haley smiled too.   
  
The night was filled with Haley and Nathan drinking and Laughing about stupid things. The disappeared up the stairs. "Haley, I want you" Nathan said as she kissed her all over and she pulled off his shirt. "Me too" The whole night was filled with moans and name calling and their screams.  
  
The next morning Haley felt a pair of two arms around her. She looked over and saw who it was. Haley couldn't breath for a couple of minutes. She got out of bed trying not to wake Nathan up she got on her pants and bra as she looked for her shirt the door swung open. "Nathan you in-;" Brooke said as she saw Nathan sleeping and Haley half dressed. Nathan woke up and looked over at Haley getting dressed and smiled but then turned his head toward the door and his smile turned into a frown.   
  
"Nathan, what I mean how could you. And with her" Brooke Cried as Haley put her shirt on.   
  
"Brooke for what its worth I'm really sorry" Haley lied as Brooke slapped her across the face. Haley reacted and knocked her down and kept hitting her until Jake walked in and pried Haley off of her.   
  
"You slut stay away from Nathan" Brooke yelled at the top of her lungs as Theresa, Tim, Lucas and Peyton ran in. Nathan slipped on his boxers and jeans and got out of bed. He was gonna say something to Haley but she just ran out of the room. Leaving everyone in awe of what just happend.   
  
**_A/N: Love it.. Hate it.... Please tell me this is my first. Any questions Im me at..   
  
O0xMissylupex0o   
  
Thanks..Strawverri_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything  
  
**A/N:** Lucas and Haley are not together but very good friends. Haley has a major crush on him. Nathan and Brooke are together just for now. Jake and Peyton!   
  
**Chapter Two**

**Fifteen and Pregnant**  
  
Everyone had no idea what had happened. Nathan grabbed his shirt and ran after Haley.   
  
"Haley, stop" Nathan yelled as he grabbed her shirt, Haley jerked away viscously.   
  
"What, do you want" asked Haley as tears slid down her cheek.   
  
"Awe, Haley don't cry" Nathan told Haley as he wiped away the salty tears. He noticed Brooke and everybody was behind him, he hated what he had to do. He push Haley away from him. Haley looked confused, one minute he was being nice, and the next minute he was acting like a jackass. Haley didn't wait for him to talk she just walked home.  
  
The next couple of days Lucas had wondered over and over again of what was happening. Haley his bestfriend betrayed him and slept with his enemy his half brother. Peyton was not talking to Haley after what she had done, the only one was Jake cause she baby-sat his daughter Jenny, when he went out with Peyton. Haley was a school soccer. Nathan watched from a distance as Brooke came up to him and clung to him. "Ready to put the plan in action?" Brooke asked with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Yeah, whatever"Nathan said as he brushed past her. Haley walked into the school and went to the bathroom. She hovered over the toilet and puked.   
  
Later that day Haley and her mom Jane walked into the doctors office as they took a seat. Jane looked at her daughter. "Haley, you're father and I are trying to work things out you know that" Jane said as one of the nurses called them into the room.  
  
"Haley James, I have a few questions to ask you OK" the nurse said and Haley nodded.  
  
"Have you been sexually active?"   
  
"Yes," Haley whispered.  
  
"Ok, when was the last date of you're period?"  
  
"I'm really not sure" Haley answered as the Nurse took her into another room. "Ok, Haley you need to pee in this and give it back to me." Said the nurse as Haley went into the bathroom. five minutes later Haley came out and handed the test to her.  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes" as she left the room.  
  
Haley's thoughts::: Oh my gosh, what if I am pregnant. No Haley don't think like that you're not  
  
"OK, Haley it looks like you're pregnant" The doctor said as Haley cried and walked into the waiting room.  
  
"Haley, Hun are you ok" Jane ask as they walked out of the doctors office. "I'm pregnant" Haley said and ran off leaving her mom in shock.  
  
Haley's mother called her dad and they talked for hours untill Haley had to go to work. They decided that she would keep the baby. Haley walked into the Cafe' as Lucas got up from his seat and walked into the backroom. The bell on the door went off.   
  
"Hi, welcome to Karen's Cafe'-;" Haley said as she looked up and saw who it was. Brooke,Nathan,.Theresa and Tim  
  
"No, but we can help you" Tim said as he and the others flipped the tables over as the glass shattered to the ground.  
  
"STOP IT" Yelled Haley as they smashed stuff and broke plates. Lucas ran out at the sight of the noise.  
  
"What the fuck" Yelled Lucas as he looked at Haley who was crying and Brooke and everyone else was laughing, except Nathan.   
  
"Stay away slut" Brooke yelled as they left the Cafe' Nathan followed slowly to listen to what Lucas was saying to Haley.  
  
"THIS IS WHAT YOU CAUSED HALEY!" Screamed Lucas as he flipped the tables over and left Haley to pick everything else up. Nathan walked in as Lucas left.  
  
"Haley, I'm so sorry" Nathan said as she looked up at him.  
  
"No, you're not. You're a lying bastard. Just leave" Haley yelled as she got up and slapped Nathan across the face. "This is what you caused" Haley whispered as Nathan left.  
  
A few days later Haley walked into her house and dropped her shopping bags and went into the living room and saw Deb, Dan and Nathan sitting across from Her mom and dad. "Whats going on?" asked Haley as she stood in the door way.  
  
"Haley, when were you planning on telling Nathan you're pregnant?" asked Jane. Haley answered the truth.  
  
"Never, why does he deserve to after everything he did from ruining the Cafe' on Monday night, with his little slut of a girlfriend" Haley yelled cause Nathan to jump.  
  
"Nathan that was you, Karen told me about that" Deb said as anger took over her voice. After everything was said and how Haley wanted to raise the baby on her own and Nathan fighting about it. The came to the decision that Nathan would see the baby on weekends and weekdays.  
  
"Can I go now mom?" asked Haley as she left the room and Nathan followed her.  
  
"So, now what?" Nathan asked  
  
"Now nothing happens. I go that pregnant class and you go screw your slut Nathan. I'll talk to you in about nine months then you can see if you wanna help." Haley said as she left.

**_A/N: Like it. Love it.. Hate it??_**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Nathan had been following Haley to her classes. He had cornered her in lockers,doorways, bathroom. Nothing had worked. He finally got to her in 6th period class. He ran to the seat next to her. He got odd looks but he didn't care Haley was having his child. "Haley. Please let me be in the child's life" pleaded Nathan, Haley had just looked up at him. "No" Haley told him yet again. "I helped you create the baby. Without my sperm that thing inside of you wouldn't be growing!" Nathan yelled causing the whole class to look at them. "Nice one Nathan" Haley told him putting her head down on the desk. "What are you doing Haley?" Nathan asked as he scooted his chair and desk over."Sick" Haley told him trying to fight the puke from coming up. "Want me to take you to the nurse" asked Nathan. "No. I'm pregnant not disabled I cant do it myself" said Haley. Running out of the classroom and into the bathroom. Brooke had came up to the seat next to him. "So you knocked her up" Brooke said. "Not that its any of you'r business but yes" Nathan told her. Brooke wanted to hit him."Do you love her?" She asked. "Brooke I hardly know her" Nathan told her. Haley returned to the class room as Brooke left her seat. "Thats why I don't want you to have nothing to do with the baby. Because of all you'r disgusting friends. I don't want my baby to grow up like you, looks like I picked the wrong Scott" Haley told him looking back up at the teacher. Nathan looked crushed and Brooke saw it. Nathan had wrote Haley a note and stuck it in her locker. It had fallen out when she opened her locker. She read it. Haley, I know I'm not a good guy, everything you hear about me isn't all true. I want to help you so much I'm risking losing my friends for you. But I guess if I was you I would'nt want me to help either. Just please get the time to know me and let me help. My cell phone number is 508-474-2536. Love Nathan Haley put the note in her backpack and headed to soccer. Couch Ryan's told her she was cut off the soccer team. From being pregnant. Her whole life was being ruined from one night. But her baby wasen't a mistake she already loved him or her. She sat down waiting for her mom to pick her up at school. She had spotted Lucas and Jake coming out of the school. "Luke, Jake" Haley yelled as she walked over to them. "Haley what do you want" Luke yelled at her in a nasty tone. "Luke man don't be freaking mean to her. It was a mistake" Jake said on Haley's side."Whatever. I'm leaving" Lucas said going into his truck. Jake held onto Haley as she cried. "Haley I'm always going to be here for you. But now I have to take care of Jenny. I know its last minute but can you watch her tonight?" Jake asked. Haley smiled at him. "Ya. I'll have to get use to it" Haley told him as he drove off. Nathan had stood their watching her wipe the tears away. Nathan had come out from the school and sat next to her. "Hey" Nathan said "Hi" Haley replied back casually. Silence took over them for a few moments. "Did you get my note?" Nathan asked looking into her eyes. It wasen't the first time he noticed her beauty. "Yeah. And you can help Nathan" Haley had told him. "What are you doing tonight?" Nathan asked Haley. "Baby sitting Jenny" She had told him. "Nathan you don't have to wait here" Haley had told him. Tim had come out. "Nate whats this" Tim asked looking over at Nathan and Haley sitting there. "Nothing that concerns you. Go home Tim" Nathan had told him. Tim had looked over at them walking away. "Nathan hes right. You shouldn't be talking to a nobody like me" Haley told him standing up and walking to the pole. "Haley is that what you think you are?" Nathan asked going toward her. Haley's sisters car pulled up. "Nathan I got to go" Haley told him getting into the car. Nathan stood there for a few minutes and left. Haley's sister was staying at her house while there parents where out of town. They where eating when Haley's sister Gina asked her stuff. She was 20 "Who was that you where talking to outside school?" Gina asked taking a sip of her soda."The baby's father" Haley answered. "How old is he?" "16" "Does he have a job?" "Nope" "How the hell is going to help out!?" "His parents have money" Haley told her. Haley had took a shower and went downstairs to watch TV. Everything was going good. A huge rock had came threw the window. [u]"Don't keep the baby. It'll ruin Nathan's life"[/u] It had said. Haley got up and threw it away. She had sat on the floor. Gina had got the door. "Is Haley here?" Nathan asked. Gina had pointed toward the kitchen. "Haley what are you doing?" Nathan had asked. Haley gave him the note. He had sat down next to her. He held onto her. Gina had watched. But the door had opened. It was Jake and Peyton with Jenny. "Haley. Jakes here. I'm going out" Gina yelled. As Jake and Peyton had walked into the kitchen. "So Haley looks like lover boys right by your side" Peyton had yelled at her. "Peyton shut up" Haley said getting off the floor and taking Jenny. "OK. Jenny's all fed. She may need a bottle and-'" Haley cut him off. "Jake. I know go have fun" Haley told him. They walked out. "Nathan maybe you should leave" Haley had told him heating up a baby bottle. "Why do you keep pushing me away?" Nathan had asked her. Haley said nothing. "Haley why do you hate me this much?" Nathan asked her. "Nathan I don't hate you. But we don't like another" Haley told him. "Haley I like you. I never hated you" Nathan told her. "Yeah sure" Haley said sarcastically. Haley had fed Jenny and she put her down on the couch. Nathan sat down. "So have you picked any names out for the baby?" Nathan asked. "What?" Haley asked. "Yeah the baby needs a name.?" Laughed Nathan "I'm naming the baby" Haley had told him jokingly. "No. Tell me what you like for a boy?" Nathan asked her. "Julian" Haley answered. "OK. Why that name?" Nathan asked looking up at her. "I just like the name" Haley told him. "OK. If you like it I love it" The both laughed. "Girl?" He asked "You pick."Haley told him. "Jessica" Nathan told her. "I love it. So Boy Julian and girl Jessica" Haley said putting Jenny down in her car seat. Haley went back onto the couch. Nathan just kept looking at her. "Do I have something on my face?" Haley asked touching her face. "No just perfect" Nathan told her touching her face. They both leaned in there lips brushed up to others when the door opened. "Haley!" Lucas yelled going into the TV room. He saw Nathan and Haley. "What Lucas?" Haley asked. "Peyton and Jake got into a car accident." Lucas said looking over at them. "Are they OK" Haley asked grabbing Jenny. "Just meet me at my truck" Lucas told her walking out. "Nathan I have to go." Haley told him grabbing the diaper bag. "OK" Nathan said both of them walking out of the house. "OK. I'll see you later" Haley said walking to Lucas's truck. Nathan walked toward his truck too. Lucas and Haley had ran into the hospital. They had sat and waited. "Lucas. Don't be mad at me" Haley told him. "And why not" Lucas asked her. "Lucas you'r my best friend. Please don't. I can't do this without you"Haley cried. "You have wonder boy" Lucas sarcastically said. "I know. But I want you you'r my best friend" Haley said Lucas looked at her and took her in for a big hug. "I missed you buddy" Lucas had told her. "I've missed you more" Haley told him. The doctor had come out. "Jake and Peyton?" the Doctor said. Lucas and Haley had stood up. "You're friends are..." 


	4. Chapter 4

"You're friends are fine.But Jake is in a coma and Peyton has fractured her leg and Jake has a mild concussion." The doctor said. "Can we see them?" Lucas asked the doctor. "Yes. Right this way" The doctor said leading Lucas and Haley toward Peyton and Jakes room. "Hey guys" Lucas said holding onto Haley's hand. "Whats she doing here?" Peyton asked. "Peyton, stop it. I'm having this baby whether or not you like it! So you can either pull that stick out of your ass or just forgive me!" Said Haley. Peyton looked up at her and put her arms out. "I'm so sorry Hales. You'r my bestfriend" Peyton said hugging her. "your mine too" Haley told hr. "Jake"Haley said as she looked at Jake who had a bandage around his head. He was still sleeping. Haley switched Jenny around in her arms. A beeping noise went off on Jake's monitor. Doctors rushed in and told Haley and Lucas to wait outside. Haley had been crying and Lucas held onto her trying not to let the tears come out. The doctors had came out. "Where sorry we couldn't save him" The Doctor told them. "No!" Haley yelled. "Your lying." Haley screamed. "I wish I where" The doctor said leaving them alone. Lucas had gotten up and hit a wall. Haley held onto Jenny. Haley went to the phone and called Nathan's cell phone. "Hello?" Nathan answered "Nathan. It's..uh Can you come to the hospital to get Jenny?" Haley asked "What's going on?" He asked "Just come. Its the second floor" Haley said before Nathan could answer again. Nathan had ran up to the second floor. He saw Haley crying holding onto Jenny. "Haley" He yelled as he walked over to her. "What happened?" He asked "Jake was in a coma and he..uh he died" Haley cried. Nathan held onto her as she cried. Lucas walked over. "Whats he doing here?" Lucas yelled. "Hes taking Jenny for me" Haley yelled back. "Why" Lucas asked. "I called Jakes parents and they weren't home. So I'm having Nathan take Jenny home" Haley told Lucas. "Take Jenny and leave. We'll pick her up later" Lucas sneered. Nathan looked at Haley. "Tomorrow can we talk?" Nathan asked Haley. "Yeah sure. But here take this" Haley cried giving Nathan Jenny's dipper bag. Nathan kissed her passionately. "I'll talk to you later" Nathan told Haley as he walked out of the hospital. Haley walked into see Peyton. "Pey you OK?" Haley asked as they hugged another. "My boyfriends dead. I miss him so much" Peyton cried. "WHY!!!"Peyton screamed as she knocked over her table and water bag. She sank down in her bed crying."He took him. We were gonna get married. Jake and I where going to tell you guys" Peyton said getting her purse adn showing her the ring he had given to her. Peyton finally calmed down and fell asleep in Haley's arms. 


	5. Chapter 5

Haley was getting her coat on as Doctor Sampson had ran out of Jake's room. "You'r Jakes friend right?" He asked Haley. "Yes" Haley answered him. "You told me that you couldn't get in touch with Jake's parents but we want to try something that will probably save him. We came up with this Medication that we need to try and sense you guys want to save him we'll try." The doctor said fast. "Yes. But wait how much is it. Jake's parents don't have that much money" Haley told the doctor. "Free. So do you want to?" He asked her again. "Yes.Yes we want it done" Haley told him. "OK" The doctor said giving her a forum to fill out. After she filled it out she was able to go. They said they'd call her once everything was done. Haley had drove to Nathan's house to get Jenny. Nathan opened the door. "How are you doing?" Nathan asked as Haley "Much better. They going to try this new thing up their adn try to save him. I seriously hope it works" Haley told Nathan. "I'm glad" Nathan told her. "Me too." Haley smiled. Nathan loved her smile. "So what did you want to talk about?" Haley asked. "We don't have to talk about it now. You've been through hell tonight" Nathan had told her. "OK. I'll go get Jenny and go" Haley said getting up. "Haley you can stay here" Nathan offered "What about you'r parents?" Haley had asked "Away" Nathan had said looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up" Haley said. "No its OK" Nathan had told her. They walked upstairs to his room where jenny was sleeping on his bed. She was safe. Nathan gave Haley a T-shirt and shorts to change in. Why am I so nervous Nathan thought to himself as Haley had came out. Nathan had pulled down the covers as they climbed in bed. Jenny was between them. "Haley. I'm sorry for the things I've said to you in the past" Nathan said. Haley wiped away the tear. She had said nothing she just turned over. Nathan couldn't sleep he had just looked up at the ceiling. He kept looking over at Haley, watching her breathing. She was carrying his baby, was he falling for her. Eventually he had fallen asleep. Morning had came and Nathan was still sleeping. Nathan's house phone was ringing she reached over Nathan and answered it. "Hello" Haley whispered. "Nathan?" The other voice on the end asked. Haley started talking in a deep voice. "ya" "You didn't call me last night. Are we done with. Is it because you fell in love with tutor girl?" Brooke asked Haley didn't know what to say. So Brooke just went on. "I'm sorry but last night I slept with Lucas. I really like him. He likes me and you love tutor girl not me. So i'll talk to you later" Brooke said hanging up. Haley got up from Nathan's bed and put the phone back on the receiver. Nathan opened his eyes and looked up. "What are you doing?" Nathan asked looking up at Haley. "Yeah Brooke called. You might wanna call her back" Haley told him."Yeah" Nathan told her. Haley had to ask if he was in love with her. "Nate" Haley called to him. "Ya" He said looking back at her. "So who are you dating now?" Haley asked casually acting like she didn't care. She had scooped Jenny into her arms rocking her back and fourth. "No one why?" He answered."Never mind" Haley answered back. Haley's cell phone had gone off. She had answered. It was the doctors telling Haley that Jake was still living and that he could be released from the hospital tomorrow. She had told Nathan she jumped into his arms. He just ended up kissing her. Haley was the first to pull away. "Haley. I can't help it anymore. I have feelings for you. I have kept them bottled away for so long. I've liked you sense the beginning of the school year" Nathan told her. "I like you too" Haley said feeding Jenny. "Lets give it a shot."Nathan asked her "A relationship"Haley asked him. "Haley where going to be parents in about 7 months. We should be together" Nathan had told her. "Yeah. I'd love to" Haley said kissing him again. Haley had gone to the hospital. Nathan had drove her. Peyton was in Jake's room talking to him. She was sitting in a wheel chair. Jenny let out laughs and smiles as Haley gave Jenny to Jake. Haley had hugged Jake."I'm so glad your OK" Haley told him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "When are you going back to school?" Haley asked Jake. "I'm taking half the year off" Jake told Haley. Haley was so happy for them. It seemed like her life was starting to get right on track. 


	6. Chapter 6

It had already been 2 months. Haley had been showing a little, not to much. Nathan and Haley where doing great together. Jake and Peyton where also doing good. Jake had been much better. Lucas and Brooke had been dating and Haley and her had solved all of they're problems against one another. Haley was in the Cafe' cleaning up. Nathan had came from basketball practice. "Hey babe" Said Nathan entering the Cafe' "Oh hey how was basketball?"Haley had asked. Haley saw Nathan's face fall. "My dad was at it again. Telling me that I have to be the best and if I want to support this baby then I better get a job and all this stuff." He said eating a cookie Haley had given him."I'm, moving out. Getting my own apartment" Nathan had told her. "I would'nt blame you" Haley had told him taking a seat next to him eating a saltine cracker. "That all you'r going to eat?" Nathan joked. "Yes, my stomach has been off today" Haley said. Silence took over for a few moments. Nathan answered. "Haley. Move in with me" Asked Nathan. Haley looked at him weird. "Why?" Nathan asked looking back up at her."I thought you loved me. Wanted to be together and nows our chance" Nathan added in. "Nathan. I do love you. But where so young" Haley added "Yeah but were already having a baby why not add an apartment" Nathan said. "OK. I'll ask my parents and then go from their" Haley said. Nathan leaned down and kissed her forehead. Haley walked into her house. Her parents screaming at another. "Look at this Raymond. If we where better them this Haley wouldn't have gotten pregnant." Jane told her husband. "Well don't blame me for that. Don't get pissed over stuff that has already happened. Maybe when the baby's born we will ask her for adoption." Raymond yelled back. Haley stepped into the kitchen. "Was this all about me. Because I got pregnant" Haley asked crying. "Haley honey. We just think it would be better for you and Nathan's future if a baby wasen't in the picture" Her father told her stepping forward. "Get away. I'm keeping the baby and I'm moving in with Nathan" Haley yelled running up to her room and started packing. Haley had came down a half hour later. "Haley you can't be serious" Jane told her. "Shut up" Haley said grabbing a last minute "Talk to mother with respect" Her father shouted at her."Don't talk to me about respect. You already lost mine when you wanted me to give my baby up" Haley yelled at them leaving her house. Haley sat in her car for a while thinking about where she was going to stay. She pulled out her cell phone and called Nathan. "Hello" His voice answered "Nate its Haley. I just had a big fight with my parents can I stay with you" Haley asked hoping he'd say yes. "Ya its fine" Nathan told her. Tim was over shooting hoops but this was Haley. "OK thanks I'll be there in a while" Haley told him hanging up the her cell phone and started her car up and sped off down the street not knowing what tomorrow would bring. 


End file.
